El Diario Experimental de Orihara Izaya
by Shizzy-Shin
Summary: Izaya quiere atormentar a Shizu-chan más de lo que ya hace, ¡Y para eso comienza un diario experimental con información sobre su adorable bestia! ¿Pero qué hará Shizuo al darse cuenta del "pequeño experimento" que está llevando a cabo su enemigo? Vocabulario inapropiado / Lemmon en futuros caps / Shizaya
1. Página 1-3

**_Disclaimer: Durarara! No me pertenece. Orihara Izaya y Heiwajima Shizuo tienen sus propios creadores, y no tengo ningún fin lucrativo con ellos. _**

**_Shin: Bueno, me da latita escribir ahora mismo, así que les dejo el primer capítulo para que lo disfruten!_**

* * *

Título:

**_Diario Experimental de Orihara Izaya._**

Título Optativo:

**_¡SÚPER AWESOME DIARIO DE ORIHARA IZAYA DESU~! _**

**Persona que llegue a leer este diario, persona que morirá el día de mañana~ Hehe.**

**Introducción.**

Queridísisisimo diario~ Tu función en esta vida es almacenar todo tipo de información que yo encuentre sobre aquel monstruo apodado Heiwajima Shizuo~ ¿Okay? No me eres de utilidad para nada más que no sea almacenar, y te quemaré si la información se llega a salir de mis manos.

La idea principal de este experimento es recolectar fragmentos de la vida de Shizu-chan para luego usarlos en su contra, ya saben, ¡Para hacerlo enojar más de lo que siempre está!

Sé que suena algo imposible, de hecho, muchos se estarán preguntando en este mismo instante… ¿Cómo podría enfurecer a Shizu-chan MÁS de lo que ya lo enfurezco…? Bueno, ciertamente será un gran reto, pero como dicen los típicos dichos de los humanos… ¡Todo es posible!

¡Será tan divertido mostrar a la luz el verdadero monstruo que mi querido teñido oculta en su interior! Hehe~

**3 de Junio.**

Hoy el monstruo estuvo todo el día con ese tal Tom. Bueno, entiendo que sea su guardaespaldas, pero es algo aburrido que el moreno siempre se interponga entre Shizu-chan y su presa al momento de "depredar". Por ejemplo, hoy un deudor le lanzó un basurero a mi querido rubio, basurero que ensució todo su trajecito de camarero consentido con una gran variedad de basura callejera, debieron de haberlo visto ¡Incluso le rasgó su lindo chalequito negro!

En ese entonces… _¡Bam!_ El pobre deudor salió volando por los aires encaminándose a su muerte y un Shizu-chan furioso estaba a punto de repetir el proceso con los demás deudores si no fuese por ese estúpido moreno que se aferró del brazo de _mi_ bestia con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de calmarlo.

Será mejor matar a ese fallido intento de Bob Marley antes de que siga interfiriendo en la salvaje vida de mi experimento, además, de esa manera podré tener más facilidades con el animal interior del camarero… ¡Para así tener a un teñido más furioso y más divertido para mí!

Jum… Ya veré que hago con él, pero mientras tanto, iré a buscarme algo para comer~

_Bye Bye Bi~ _

PD. Namie cocina como la reverenda pija, por lo que tendré que hacerme yo mismo mi cena… Esa mujer es inútil desde cualquier ángulo en el que la mire.

**5 de Junio**

Hoy Shizu-chan estuvo bastante aburrido. Era su primer día libre de la semana y lo aprovechó estando prácticamente toooodo el día conversando en el parque con la chica sin cabeza, Celty.

Fue taaan aburrido… Me quedé observándolos desde la rama de un árbol sin siquiera entenderles su pequeño interludio, ya que no alcanzaba a leer los mensajes que dejaba la Dullahan en su PDA desde la altura en la que me encontraba. Eso me frustra.

Lo peor de todo es que Shizu-chan sonreía y se sonrojaba todo el tiempo ¿Cómo podía enseñar esa genuina sonrisa estando con una chica que ni siquiera podía palabrear y no conmigo?

Tal vez también tenga que hacer algo con respecto a esa chiquilla, después de todo, Shizu-chan es mío.

¿No?

Tsk, me enfurece plasmar estas estupideces, mejor dejo la escritura para otro día.

_Bye bye Bi. _

**10 de Junio**

Konichiwa ningen desu~

¡Hoy tuve un avance con mi investigación sobre Shizu-chan!

Verán, cuando el bruto se fue a trabajar con el intento de Bob Marley por la mañana, aproveché de investigar un par de cosillas en su departamento, hehe~

Bueno, en primer lugar, tuve que entrar a su apartamento de alguna forma ¿No? Es por eso que en los últimos días me dediqué a fabricar una _llave maestra_, ¡Esas como las que muestran en la película "Los Próximos Tres Días"!

Aunque, a diferencia de Russell Crowe, a mí me funcionó al primer intento. ¿Eso me hace un profesional, no? Ha ha.

¡Tal vez sea mejor espía que Tom Cruise*!

Cambiando de tema, la casa de Shizu-chan estaba mucho más ordenada de lo que me esperaba, de hecho, estaba realmente impecable. ¿Tendrá algún tipo de fetiche con el orden? Jum… Eso no va con su estética monstruosa, de hecho, me cabrea un poco.

¡Los monstruos no son ordenados!

Además, ¿Por qué mierda habían tantas fotos de Kasuka? ¿Acaso tiene un complejo hacia él?

¿Acaso tengo que matar a su hermano también?

Bleeeeh~ Eso sería muy peligroso, incluso para un Dios como yo, después de todo, luego de ese "pequeño" incidente que hubo en el día durante el enamorados del año pasado, el pequeño hermanito se la pasa rodeado de fornidos guardaespaldas que despliegan constantemente un molesto aire de pocos amigos. Una _delicada joya_ como yo no tiene por qué exponerse de esa manera.

Aunque para eso están mis queridos aliados de la mafia. ¿No?

¡Al fin y al cabo, Shizu-chan es mío~! ¿Por qué tendría que compartírselo a un crío inexpresivo?

¡Ni que fuera idiotaaaaaaa~!

*Risillas*

¿Eh? Ahora que lo veo… ¿Será muy extraño escribir mis acciones en un papel?

¡Es que no puedo evitarlo, es realmente _MUY _chistoso!

Oh, al parecer me estoy desviando demasiado del tema.

*Carraspeo* Ahora sí, siguiendo mi relato, busqué por los muebles, escritorios, repisas, todo tipo de contenedor atractivo en el que pudiese haber algún tipo de pista… Pero nada. No había absolutamente nada… Bueno, eso pensé hasta que vi debajo de la cama del pequeño camarero.

Ahí, entre telarañas y pequeños bichitos, encontré un diario con portada de cuero.

Era pequeño, polvoriento, y por el pasar de los años se había tornado de un feo café oxidado.

Pero eso no importó, ya que al abrirlo todo mi asco fue reemplazado por una inmensa felicidad.

Aunque la letra era un poco infantil, pude leerlo con claridad.

"**Diario de Heiwajima Shizuo**"

Mis dedos están temblando de emoción ahora mismo, así que en vez de relatarles lo que leí en ese diario, arrancaré las páginas y las pegaré aquí.

* * *

**_*Tom Cruise: Protagonista de las películas "Misión Imposible". _**

**_Shin: Bueno, qué les pareció el primer capítulo~? :'D_**

**_Es una pequeña tontería, pero me entretuve bastante escribiéndolo, aunque al final me salió bien fail :'D Mi pequeño Izaya está demente –apapacha-. _**

**_Espero sus hermosos reviews que me alegran el día, bye bye bi! _**


	2. Diario de Heiwajima Shizuo

**_Shin: Chiiiiiiiicos~ ¿Me extrañaron? _**-**_acaba de subir un cap de otros dos fanfics así que no hay mucho que extrañar(?)- Anda~~ yo sé que me extrañaron :'D ¡Soy extrañable!_**

**_Y así como a mí, también extrañaron a loco!Iza Iza-chan, ¿A que sí? Pero bueno, en este cap solo habrá POV de Shizu-chan y en omnisciente. Lastimosamente no habrán entradas del diario de loco!Iza Iza-chan hoy :C_**

**_PD. Lamento lo corto de los caps, es sólo que este fanfic es un pequeño proyecto que ni siquiera iba a continuar, pero sus reviews me impulsaron queridos ;)_**

_5 de marzo_

La semana pasada casi le lanzo un refrigerador a mi hermano menor porque se comió mi pudín. Me fracturé tres huesos.

Hoy me fracturé el tobillo izquierdo mientras pateaba a unos chicos que eran mayores que yo, quizás tenían catorce o quince años. Uno de los niños me cabreó al hablar mal de las expresiones de Kasuka. Aunque a mí en el fondo también me molesta la indiferencia con la que me mira, los otros chicos no tienen nada que ver. No deberían entrometerse en lo que no les incumbe.

_10 de marzo_

_En el hospital. _

Casi consigo que me dé un TEC cerrado al darle un cabezazo a un chico de mi curso. Él no tuvo tanta suerte como yo.

Además, mi padre vino a hablarme sobre mi comportamiento últimamente.

No lo escuché.

_1 de abril_

Seguí rompiéndome huesos, pero ahora no es tan malo. Hay una señorita bastante amable en la pastelería de camino a mi casa que no me tiene miedo y me regala leche de frutilla.

No me teme. Y eso me hace sentir feliz.

Ahora tomo leche tres veces al día.

_10 de abril _

Se volvió una necesidad asistir a la pastelería todas las semanas, me divierte mucho estar con la pastelera que siempre me regala leche. Parece saber quién soy, el tipo de monstruo en el que me convierto; pero aún así no se aleja.

Quizás esta es una oportunidad que se me regaló para cambiar.

_15 de abril_

Todo se arruinó.

Ella me odia.

Soy un monstruo.

Todo es estúpido.

Yo…

-ilegible-

_13 de febrero, 7 años después_

Estoy enojado.

Muy, muy, muy, muy, muy enojado.

-ilegible-

Hay una rata, una asquerosa mosca en esta escuela. Me quiere hacer la vida imposible, partiendo la guerra al hacerme un largo y profundo corte en el pecho.

El nombre de la plaga….

Orihara Izaya.

Que estúpido fue Shinra al presentarnos.

Muy estúpido.

_27 de febrero_

La maldita mosca aún no entiende su posición. Tiene que alejarse de mí antes de que lo mate por estúpido. Es demasiado pretencioso, arrogante, y manipulador. Se cree una extraña clase de Dios, y me enoja. Me cabrea… Quiero estamparlo contra la pared más cercana y ahogarlo. Ahogarlo hasta hacerlo desfallecer de sufrimiento.

Y su olor.

Ugh, su olor.

Lo distingo a kilómetros de distancia, ese repugnante y extraño olor.

Y lo peor de todo es que, ese olor me atrae.

Siempre termino llegando hacia él de alguna forma u otra.

Y vaya que eso me enoja.

_5 de marzo_

Hoy, apareció una nueva alumna en el colegio. Es una linda chica rubia llamada Vorona que tiene mi misma fuerza.

Quizás, pueda hacerla mi amiga.

Es agradable y buena persona, tal vez… Tal vez sea una esperanza.

Trataré de acercarme a ella y ver cómo me va.

_8 de marzo_

Creo que tengo esperanzas con Vorona. Parezco gustarle y ella me gusta a mí. Es inteligente y preocupada, además de que es chistosa, y sabe hablar con prudencia.

Trataré de reunir fuerzas para pedirle que sea mi novia.

Tal vez sea muy pronto para eso, pero al igual que yo, ella parece estar buscando compañía.

Además, reboso de felicidad porque la pulga no se ha mostrado últimamente. ¡Gracias a dios!

¿Me pregunto si por fin se aburrió de mí?

Aunque es imposible. ¿Él no puede aburrirse de mí, cierto?

Lo dijo, él me lo dijo.

Me dijo que me molestaría de por vida…

Hm…

Me pregunto… ¿Por qué eso me incomoda?

¿No debería estar más feliz por su desaparición?

_Ugh_, dejemos el tema.

_9 de marzo_

Karma, maldito karma. Esto me pasa por hablar de la pulga.

Justo hoy, cuando planeaba confesármele a Vorona, se le ocurre aparecer.

En el momento menos indicado.

Ahora, Vorona seguramente me odia.

Maldita, maldita pulga.

* * *

Izaya miró pensativo hacia el techo, surcando una pequeña sonrisa socarrona en su níveo rostro. Lo recordaba, recordaba a la perfección ese caluroso día del nueve de marzo.

Toda la semana había estado vigilando a su mascota, desde el día en el que aquella rusa había pisado la escuela. Se había esperado que tarde o temprano su mascota cayera en los encantos de la rubia, ya que en el fondo, hacían buena pareja y uno se daba cuenta de ello.

Ambos gustaban de sí.

Pero Izaya estaba en contra de aquella relación.

Es por eso que esperó con paciencia al día en el que el falso rubio decidiera confesarse.

Y ese día –como lo tenía previsto– no tardó en mostrarse. Y fue Vorona la que se adelantó.

Le escribió una carta a Shizuo, una hermosa carta con escritura pulcra y perfecta, informándole que tenía algo muy importante que decirle y que por favor fuese a buscarla a la azotea luego de clases. Como a esa edad el rubio no era muy suspicaz, no se preocupó mucho de guardar correctamente la carta.

Y he ahí cuando cierta pulga se entromete.

Jodió a Shizuo de una manera inimaginable. Le dijo que era un homosexual que apenas se resistía a la incestuosa tentación de tocar a su hermano. Y aquello conllevó a una predecible explosión de parte del ahora cobrador de impuestos. Se olvidó completamente de la carta. Se olvidó completamente de Vorona.

Su mente estuvo ocupada con un solo pensamiento…

Matar a Orihara Izaya.

Y claramente… La joven rusa no se llevó muy bien aquella excusa.

Estaba tan furiosa que comenzó a escupir cosas que Shizuo no supo cómo tratar. Intentó calmarla, le dijo que sólo la quería a ella y a nadie más, pero que Izaya siempre lograba nublarle la mente sacándolo de sus casillas.

Acortando muchas palabrotas en ruso y un par de golpes, ella le respondió que no podía salir con un chico que estaba obsesionado con su enemigo.

Izaya rió al recordar todo aquello. Desde ese momento le había caído bien la rubia, lástima que tuvo que devolverse a Rusia al graduarse.

El moreno se levantó y tiró el diario de su pequeño juguete en la orilla de su escritorio –que se encontraba pegado al enorme ventanal que llegaba hasta al piso del cuarto–. Luego, entreabrió uno de los cristales para ventilar el cuarto mientras se disponía a salir para dar un paseo. Luego de tanta lectura necesitaba un poco de aire fresco.

Ni se dio cuenta cuando una ráfaga de viento entró despiadadamente a la oficina y comenzó a recorrer rápidamente las páginas del diario de su enemigo, dejando abierta cierta entrada que hasta ahora se encontraba oculta entre las últimas hojas.

* * *

_28 de enero_

Hoy cumplí veinticinco años, y últimamente me he dado cuenta de cosas en las que jamás me fijé durante mi adolescencia. Celty, mi querida amiga sin cabeza, es la única que sabe sobre mi situación, y siempre dice cosas que terminan avergonzándome. Me informa de datos extraños como su forma de mirarme, el resplandor que aparece en sus ojos al verme… Cosas que realmente sé que no son ciertas.

Las infinitas peleas que hemos tenido se convirtieron en una vil excusa que ya no tengo por qué seguir ocupando, pero, por alguna razón, lo sigo haciendo. Quizás porque siento que esa es la única relación que me mantiene conectado a esa persona.

Celty me dijo que debería decirle, pero me negué rotundamente a hacerlo.

De seguro se reirá en mi cara si lo hago.

En fin… el tiempo me dirá qué es lo que debería hacer.

Qué… es lo que debería hacer… Con este incontrolable deseo que siento por Orihara Izaya.

* * *

El viento volvió a soplar con fuerza, cambiando nuevamente las planas del diario, hasta que al final logró cerrarlo silenciosamente.

**_Shin: ¿Bien, qué les pareció? _**

**_CHICOS, tengo que decirles algo importante, por favor no esperen mucho de este fic, porque a lo más le hago tres o cuatro capítulos más. No crean que lo haré como Broken Toy ni Broken Deadman, esto es algo mucho más pequeño y compacto._**

**_Agradezco vuestros reviews, saludos_**

**_PD. Las zonas_** **_––ilegibles–– son lugares en los que Shizu-chan estaba tan enojado que presionó con mucha fuerza la pluma, dejando manchas que complicaban la vista. _**


	3. Entrada 4, Celos y Confusión

**_Shin: No vale la pena darles excusas sobre mi ausencia. Simplemente… Les dejaré el siguiente capítulo de esto c:_**

**_PD. BROKEN TOY, mi otra historia, está en arreglos minuciosos, por lo que les traeré el siguiente capítulo luego de que pase las pruebas más difíciles del semestre. (que será a principios de julio, ahí, de seguro, les daré mi vaga excusa). AH Y SÍ, ME CAMBIÉ EL NOMBRE DE LA CUENTA. LUEGO EXPLICO QUE TENGO QUE ESTUDIAR C: _**

**_empezamos con el Diario y POV de Izaya._**

* * *

**11 de junio.**

¡Queridísimos lectores, fue terrible! ¡Más que terrible! ¡Fue _horroroso_!

¿Pueden adivinar qué fue lo que ocurrió?

Mejor, ni se molesten en pensarlo, se los relataré de inmediato, pues la ansiedad de escribirlo me está ganando en estos minutos.

Ayer, mientras paseaba por la ciudad de Ikebukuro, buscando interesantes humanos con los cuales entretenerme un rato (_aunque quizás, no era eso lo que exactamente buscaba con la mirada_), me encontré con algo que no sabría cómo interpretar. Era mi monstruo, sereno y amigable *_escalofríos*_… Junto a su ex amor. Sí, no lo han leído mal.

Ella, aquella esbelta chica rubia que no había visto desde la escuela, con la misma simpatía y orbes amigables… Había vuelto a aparecer… ¡Y estaba junto a mí Shizu-chan!

Traté de escuchar, de espiar su conversación y dar con algún signo que revelase el engaño que mis ojos me daban, pero como si fuese un sabueso en busca de su alimento, el guardaespaldas me detectó con su repugnante olfato antes de que siquiera pudiese acercarme.

Claro, tuve que huir antes de que me viera, pues la ansiedad que recorrió mis venas en ese momento no me dejó en las condiciones adecuadas como para empezar una persecución por la ciudad.

Así que, sin pistas ni nada, ¡Aún no logro entenderlo! ¿Qué hacía esa rubia con Shizuo si hace 6 años le había jurado un odio eterno? ¡Ella no es del tipo de persona que perdona fácilmente! ¡Lo sé porque investigué toda su biografía cuando iba en la escuela, he incluso después de eso! (_Aunque creo que eso no es importante ahora…_). Es irracional, no tiene sentido alguno. Y me molesta... Me molesta mucho.

Si sólo… _Si sólo pudiese acercármele a Shizu-chan y_…

* * *

_Knock knock._

Antes de que el de ojos rojos pudiese terminar de escribir su ridícula confesión de sentimientos durante una extraña alteración nerviosa, suaves golpes tocaron la puerta de su oficina, desconcentrándolo con un salto.

Frunció levemente el ceño, pues no esperaba a nadie, y la verdad, por mucho que amase a sus preciados humanos, tampoco estaba de humor como para recibir a alguien.

Lo ignoró a la primera, volviendo a enfrentar al indefenso papel.

Ahora que había releído lo que escribió hace unos segundos, se dio cuenta de la estupidez que estaba apunto de plasmar, por lo que comenzó a rebuscar en sus cajones, en busca de un borrador.

_Knock knock._

Esta vez, tocó con más fuerza.

Masajeándose el puente de la nariz, Izaya cerró el cajón que acababa de abrir y dio la vuelta en su silla giratoria, mirando con cierta resignación hacia la puerta de entrada. Parecía ser que el individuo del otro lado era algo insistente.

_Knock knock knock knock knock knock knock..._

_Y suicida también._

– ¡Ya voy! –canturreó por fin con su usual tono de voz, a pesar de que por dentro estuviese conteniendo las ganas de apuñalar a la molestia.

Caminando hacia la entrada, el pelinegro se tomó unos segundos antes de abrir la puerta, asegurándose de que su máscara falsa estuviese situada en el lugar correcto y no dejase salir ninguna emoción innecesaria. Para él, usarla ya se había hecho costumbre desde que era muy joven, y ni se daba cuenta cuando se la colocaba.

Con un suave movimiento de picaporte, la puerta se abrió.

Y una mueca confusa afloró en el rostro del informante.

– Oh –soltó con naturalidad, a pesar que realmente estuviese muy sorprendido de encontrarse con cierto rubio del otro lado–. Shizu-chan –dijo con una muy leve sorpresa que el otro pareció no haber pasado por alto, cosa que el pelinegro maldijo en su interior–. ¿Qué es lo que necesitas en esta humilde morada? No tengo la intención de apoderarme de Ikebukuro con un plan maléfico si eso crees –Bromeó como pudo, retrocediendo un paso mientras lo hacía.

A pesar de que considerase a Shizuo como suyo, no pudo evitar el ponerse en guardia luego de tantos años de pelea.

Si el rubio venía a su departamento, seguramente no era para celebrar una fiesta de té.

Aunque, extrañamente, este no pareció inmutarse ante la mala broma del otro. Ni siquiera frunció el ceño o dio muestras de enojo.

– Izaya –dijo en su lugar, con un tono de voz que sorprendió al de ojos rojos. ¿Había sido eso…_ ternura_?

¿El hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro estaba siendo tierno con él? ¿Qué rayos pasaba con su monstruo? ¿Qué le había hecho esa rusa? ¿Qué hacía parado frente a Izaya en primer lugar? ¿Por qué no había destruido la puerta y ahorcaba a su por siempre némesis en vez de pararse como un idiota indescifrable?

Nunca en su vida Izaya se había hecho tantas preguntas sin tener ni la mínima pista de su respuesta. Sin tener ninguna hipótesis, nada.

El otro lo había encontrado con la guardia baja, impresionándolo una vez más con su imprevisibilidad.

Pero, lo que en realidad sorprendió al informante y lo descompuso por completo fue lo que pasó después de eso.

Shizuo abrazó a Izaya con una delicadeza que lo entumeció por completo, dejándolo vacilante entre la realidad y lo ficticio.

* * *

Shin: **_Y eso. SÍ ES CORTO JODERGH XDU Bueno, dándoles una leve introducción de lo siguiente, el próximo capítulo será en tercera persona y se tratará sobre Shizuo, Vorona y Celty (sí, más o menos de lo que en realidad está pasando por su mente). Para el capítulo 5 ya habrá sex, queridos, no se impacienten(?)._**

**_AH, ¡IMPORTANTE! Izaya nunca leyó la página secreta del diario de Shizuo, pues el viento abrió y cerró el cuaderno cuando él se había ido. Ya no maneja todas las cuerdas a su gusto HOHOHOHO(?) _**


End file.
